Apariencias
by Hollyday's Moon
Summary: Durante años cada paso cada conversación ha sido perfectamente calculada nada es como parece. Pronto las caretas caerán y todos descubriremos la verdad de cada uno. "Al parecer no eres la santa mujer que nos hiciste creer, Granger" - "todo esta por caer"
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí llego con otra historia, es un argumento que encontré entre mis cosas (ya que no les he dicho que tengo mis escritos en un cuaderno) y me pareció que puede llegar a buen término, esta bastante avanzada pero la iré desglosando y por supuesto añadiendo otras tanto**

**Espero que les guste**

**Summary: Cada paso ha sido claramente calculado, ¿Qué pasaría si aquél primer encuentro en el tren entre Hermione y los chicos haya sido parte de un plan pensado durante años? Una traición será descubierta**

Todo parecía tranquilo en la mansión Malfoy, la tarde cálida y despejada dejaba de manifiesto que aquel día había sido perfecta, nada hacía pensar que algún hecho podía llegar a perturbar aquella paz tan gloriosa que en ese momento reinaba en la casa. Al interior de la mansión un tranquilo y relajado Draco Malfoy estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro aprovechando que sus padres no estaban en la casa; como gozaba aquella tranquilidad, sin estar bajo la mirada de su padre, ni bajo los mimos y actos sobre protectores de su madre, y es que aunque ya tenía veinte años su madre seguía sobreprotegiéndolo demasiado para su gusto.

Estaba terminando que leer un capítulo de su libro cuando sintió un gran estruendo en toda la casa, como si alguien hubiese lanzado una bomba, así que rápidamente se levantó de su asiento tomó su varita de la mesa y se dirigió hacía la puerta principal, que era el lugar de donde provino aquel sonido; estaba listo para atacar al momento en que un elfo que había aparecido junto a él al momento del estruendo abriera la puerta, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio quién era.

— ¿¡Estas loca?!, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?, ¿Quieres que nos descubran? —exclamó Draco al ver a Hermione tras la puerta de la mansión con una mirada apremiante

— Buenas noches para ti también Draco — dijo la castaña con ironía — además no tienes de que preocuparte que nadie me vio llegar — añadió entrando a la mansión

— ¿Crees que nadie más oyó tus golpes?, tendremos suerte si solo la mitad de la Orden los sintió — sentenció el muchacho fulminándola con la mirada

— No seas melodramático Malfoy, el hechizo sonoro solo lo lancé contra la mansión, nadie más lo escucho, así que tranquilízate — le explicó Hermione devolviéndole la mirada — además ya sabes que no tengo a quien más recurrir — añadió tomando asiento frente al rubio

— ¿Y que me dices de la comadreja y del cara rajada? — Preguntó el rubio con sarcasmo — se supone que son tus mejores amigos — añadió

— No seas imbécil, Malfoy ¿Qué quieres que les diga?; _Chicos necesito ayuda porque soy una mortífaga que tiene como misión entregar al niño que vivió_ — ironizó la joven

— Te falto decir _"y que todos estos años he fingido odiar a Draco Malfoy cuando en realidad lo amo, por eso me casé con él hace cinco meses"_ — añadió el rubio mirando a su mujer con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios

— Entonces también quieres que les diga _"y eso que soy de sangre impura también es una mentira, porque en realidad tengo la sangre más pura que los Malfoy, y que desde pequeña fui entrenada para que todos piensen que soy hija de muggles y destinada desde mi nacimiento a casarme con Draco"_ — comento la muchacha con sarcasmo enarcando una ceja mirando divertida como se le transformaba la cara a su joven esposo

— ¿Me quieres explicar para que rayos me necesitas? — habló Draco con la voz más seria que le salió en ese momento, tratando de controlarse frente a Hermione

— Se trata de la profecía, Potter al me contó lo que Dumbledore le contó hace cuatro años — sentenció — por eso necesito que me ayudes hay que comunicarse de inmedia…— añadió, pero no pudo continuar ya que en ese momento ambos jóvenes sintieron como su antebrazo izquierdo comenzaba a arder

— ¡Que suerte tienes! — Exclamó el muchacho poniéndose de pie, ayudando a su esposa a levantarse de la butaca — después de usted, Señora Malfoy — añadió haciéndose a un lado para que la muchacha avanzara

— Gracias por la caballerosidad, Señor Malfoy — contestó Hermione estirando su mano para que el rubio la tomara, el cual lo hizo y juntos desaparecieron.

Ambos jóvenes aparecieron en un lugar solitario y desierto, al parecer eran las afueras de un pueblo rural; las calles de tierra y las malezas al borde del camino hacían parecer aquel lugar mucho más campestre de lo que ya era. Poco a poco la joven pareja comenzó a avanzar por aquel solitario camino hasta que llegaron a un estrecho sendero de tierra que conducía hasta una casa muy antigua y desolada, sus paredes agrietadas y sus ventanas rotas hacían pensar que estaba deshabitada; salvo por el hecho que tenía las luces encendidas y había ruido en su interior.

— ¿Quién esta ahí? — Gritó de pronto un joven apuntando en dirección a los recién llegados — ¡Ah!, son ustedes — dijo bajando su varita cuando los jóvenes estuvieron a su vista

— Buenas noches para ti también Zabini — le dijo Draco enarcando una ceja con un toque de ironía en su voz y tomando la mano de la castaña

— Están en el cuarto principal — contestó Zabini mirando con odio a Draco cuando se dio cuenta que tenia tomada de la mano a Hermione

— No te pongas así Draco, sabes que Zabini es un idiota — habló la muchacha cuando se dio cuenta que el rubio tenia una expresión asesina en su pálido rostro

— Te juro que hay veces que me dan ganas de matarlo — le explicó tomándola por la cintura — hay algo que tú no sabes — añadió cuando captó la expresión desconcertada de la castaña, pero no pudo seguir hablando pues había llegado al salón principal, en el cual había una gran y larga mesa en el centro encabezada por Lord Voldemort, quien en ese momento tenia en su cuello a Nagini y este le estaba acariciando distraidamente la cabeza mientras miraba el fuego que en ese momento emanaba de la chimenea.

— ¡Ah!, el joven matrimonio Malfoy — dijo el lord cuando se percató de su llegada — siéntense ahí junto a Lucius — les indicó señalando con su cadavérico dedo dos asientos que estaban disponibles en el centro de la mesa — Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, quiero saber, Crabble ¿Cómo va el asunto con los aurors? — exclamó mirando fijamente al mortífago que estaba frente a los Malfoy

— Muy bien mi lord, hace un par de días conseguí lanzarle un _Imperius_ a Louis Dawson, así que es cuestión de días para que Potter este rodeado de los nuestros dentro de la oficina de aurors — dijo Crabble ansiosamente mirando a su amo

— ¡Ummm!, algo es algo aunque esperaba que ese asunto ya estuviera completamente resuelto — sentenció Voldemort — no quiero más errores ¿esta claro? — añadio mirando a un atemorizado Crabble

— Si mi lord, se hará como usted diga — dijo nerviosamente

— ¿Hermione? — habló dirijiendose hacia la castaña

— Tengo buenas noticias al respecto mi Lord — contestó Hermione mirando a su señor ansiosamente (N/A: piensen que Hermione tiene casi la misma devoción hacia Voldemort como la que tiene Bellatrix) — Potter me contó al fin el contenido de la profecía — añadió ansiosa, lo que hizo que toda la mesa profiriera gritos de asombro y júbilo

— ¿Te lo mostró o te lo contó? — pregunto el lord sin mostrar ninguna pizca de asombro

— las dos cosas mi señor, lo convencí para que me mostrara su recuerdo en un pensadero para comprobar que me decia la verdad

— Bien, muy bien Hermione — dijo al fin — Aunque haz tardado bastante tiempo en traerme tan valiosa información — contestó Voldemort, lo que hizo que varios mortífagos se rieran por lo bajo al oír como el señor reaccionaba frente a la arrogancia de la muchacha, la que en ese momento estaba completamente pálida

— Es que la muerte de Dumbledore hizo que Potter se volviera muy reservado con sus cosas, ya no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera en la orden — dijo rápidamente Hermione mirando con cautela al Lord

— Esta bien, por fin vamos a ver el contenido de esa dichosa profecia que tanto Dumbledore se encargo de proteger de mi — sentenció Voldemord.

**¿Qué les parecio?**

**Recuerden sus reviews**

**Acepto sugerencias**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus reviews…**

**Son de gran ayuda a mi inspiración**

**Como siempre decir que ningún personaje me pertenece sino que son de la gran J.K. Rowling**

**Aquí les va el cap.**

____________________________________________________

Era día domingo y además era la hora de la cena, y como era costumbre todos los Weasley (claro, al decir todos los Weasley también se entiende que Harry y Luna estaban con ellos), se había reunido en la madriguera, para disfrutar de la exquisita cena que Molly Weasley había preparado para ellos. Había sido una tarde excelente, tanto Harry como Ron y Ginny estuvieron practicando Quidditch durante gran parte del día, los gemelos aparecieron ya cerca de la hora del almuerzo argumentando que les había llegado un envío de último momento a la tienda, mientras que Bill y Fleur llegaron temprano con la pequeña Victoire en brazos.

Todos estaban listos para cenar cuando de pronto se dieron cuenta de una cosa,

Hermione no estaba.

— Harry, ¿haz visto a Hermione?, hace rato que no la veo — pregunto Ginny asustada ante la repentina desaparición de la castaña

— ¿Hermione?, este no, hace rato que yo también deje de verla — contestó el moreno intrigado, ya que hasta ese entonces no se había percatado de su ausencia

— Emmm…Escúchenme todos — habló Ginny pero nadie la escucho — ¡Ey! Escúchenme por favor — grito un poco más alto aún sin recibir atención alguna — ¡ESCHUCHENME EN NOMBRE DE MERLÍN! — Gritó con su varita pegada a su garganta, lo que hizo que todos se taparan los oídos y voltearan a verla — gracias, yo solo les quería preguntar si alguien ha visto a Hermione, hace un buen rato que la estoy buscando y no la encuentro

— Ahora que lo mencionas yo tampoco la he visto desde por lo menos un par de horas atrás — dijo Ron preocupado

— ¿No le habrag pasado algog malo? — repuso Fleur un poco angustiada

— ¡Ay niña!, que la boca se te haga chicharrón — exclamó Molly por el comentario de su nuera

— Quizás solo salió a caminar, ya la conocen, a lo mejor quería un poco de tranquilidad, se llevo un libro y se le paso la hora — dijo Bill para calmar la situación

— O a lo mejor fue a ver a su novio — contestó de pronto Luna como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

— ¡¿NOVIO!? — exclamaron Harry y Ron al unísono

— Si, novio ¿no me digan que no se había dado cuenta? — Los reprendió Luna por su completa falta de observación — de un tiempo a esta parte la he visto más radiante, con un brillo de amor en sus ojos, aunque claro se nota que ha intentado que no se note, pero yo la conozco y se supone que ustedes también. Es solo cosa que la miren un poco más y verán que tengo razón — añadió encogiéndose de hombros

— Ahora que lo mencionas creo que tienes razón — dijo Ginny cambiando de la preocupación a la felicidad — hace tiempo que estas desapariciones extrañas vienen ocurriendo y se ve distinta, se ve feliz

— ¿Ustedes creen que Hermione tenga novio? — pregunto Harry con incredulidad mirando a las chicas

— Que ustedes dos la consideren como una hermana, no significa que el resto de los mortales lo haga — contestó Luna

— Pero entonces ¿Por qué no nos ha dicho nada aún? — Rebatió Ron cruzando sus brazos — ¿y si es un hombre casado? — añadió con pánico en su voz

— No seas imbécil Ronald Weasley, ¿Cómo va a ser un hombre casado? — Contesto la pelirroja — como si no conocieras a Hermione

— Y entonces ¿porque nos ha ocultado algo así? — dijo Harry molesto

— Quizás porque no quiere que ustedes dos salgan corriendo como dos trolls para agarrar a golpes al pobre muchacho — le contesto Ginny mirándolo con gracia

— No lo se, yo pienso que… — comenzó a decir Ron, pero de pronto de vio interrumpido por la llegada de cierta castaña

— ¡Hermione! — gritaron todos al unísono

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué esos gritos? — exclamó la castaña con asombro _"rayos, pensé que nadie se había dado cuenta que no estaba"_

— ¿Se puede saber donde rayos estabas metida? — le dijo Harry con irritación

— Solo salí a caminar un poco, queria despejarme — mintió Hermione rápidamente

— ¿Y se puede saber con _quien_ saliste a caminar? — añadió Ron molesto

— ¿A que te refieres con eso de _con quien Sali a caminar_, Ron?

— Eso es precisamente lo que queremos saber, ¿Quién es tu novio Hermione Granger?

— ¿Novio?, yo no tengo novio, ¿Qué estupices estas diciendo? — replico la castaña _claro que no tengo novio, tengo esposo par de imbéciles_

— No nos mientas más mione , sabemos que tienes un novio y que no quieres que lo conozcamos — contesto Luna simplemente

— Si, tus salidas extrañas, el brillo de tus ojos cada vez que vuelves, el rojo de tus mejillas cada vez que lo recuerdas — le rebatió

—Ya les dije que no tengo novio, no se de donde sacaron eso _estupida Lovegood, por que tenia que ser tan observadora_

— Esta mione, si no nos quieres contar quien es lo entendemos, pero no nos trates como si fuéramos estúpidos — le recriminó Harry

— Ya les dije que solo salí a caminar, no se de donde sacaron que yo tengo un novio — les respondio ofuscada la castaña _maldito Potter por que tan entrometido, pero muy pronto vas a caer_

— Pensé que la palabra _confianza_ significaba algo para ti Hermione — dijo Ron decepcionado de su amiga

— Claro que confió en ustedes — _ja!, confió más en un basilisco que en ti traidor a la sangre_ — pero no hay nada que tenga que contarles, no existe tal novio — replicó la castaña

— Esta bien Hermione, confiamos en ti—

_Y esa será tu peor error Potter_

­_______________________________________

**Uuuuu…**

**Los chicos se dieron cuenta de sus repentinas desapariciones**

**Es un poco corto lo se, no me maten pero no quize irme a la Universidad sin antes**

**Subir un cap..**

**Gracias por leer mis locas historias, ambas estan tomando buen rumbo**

**Bye y no olviden los reviews**

**Y tampoco olviden leer "El secreto de la Mansión Malfoy" mi otro fic!**

**bye**


End file.
